This Crazy Hold On Me
by blue.skies.2010
Summary: Chuck pays Blair a visit, and Blair tries to figure out what she needs. C/B, light, give it a read?


**Author's Note:** I would say this is set near the beginning of the second season. Assume Chuck is chasing Blair, she's already done with Marcus, and they're on fairly good terms. I wrote this forever ago and just found it today, which was pretty cool. Reviews are lovely. :)

* * *

She didn't even look up when he casually entered her room. She didn't have to – she could feel the smirk dancing on his lips as he silently leaned against the wall, next to her door, and folded his arms contentedly.

Her mouth twitched as she tried to focus on what she was reading, but the words blurred together as she felt his intense gaze upon her. She let this go on for a couple minutes, mostly because she wasn't sure if she could acknowledge his presence without jumping him. He had one hell of an effect on her. But she really was getting nowhere. Sighing, she closed her book with a small thud and chanced a look at him. He looked good.

"Waldorf," he nodded as he met her gaze, and his smirk widened a little as he watched her eyes dance across him, "I'm sure you're wondering why I'm here."

"No, not really," Blair replied, as she moved from her bed across the floor to her desk – to put the book away, not to be closer to Chuck. That had nothing to do with it.

"Okay then," he answer coolly, "Why am I here?" He took a step towards her and they were now only an arms length apart. He could sense her body stiffening due to his proximity, and he'd be lying if he said his pulse hadn't quickened immensely. He, however, liked to think this type of thing didn't show.

If it did, Blair didn't notice. She did, however, shake herself loose as she threw him a smile over her shoulder. "I haven't the slightest idea why you're here, Bass, but I'm not really wondering. I don't really care." She had lingered at her desk long enough, and could not think of anything interesting she could do, so she gave up on appearing occupied and sat down at the foot of her bed, looking up at Chuck expectantly.

He gave her an incredulous look before responding: "So, you don't care that I'm here…"

There was amusement in his voice, but she could have sworn it was mingled with something…certainly not hurt. She grinned softly to herself as she bit her lip. "No, I don't care _why_ you're here."

A playful fire danced in her eyes and Chuck could feel his nerves disappear. He knew now he was right to come. "Well in that case, let's skip the formalities," Chuck whispered as he placed himself next to Blair, feeling her heat radiating into him. He brought his hand up to cup her face, and brushed his thumb against her cheek. Suddenly, her lips were on his as she grabbed his hand, and they both fell backwards, lost in their passion.

Her hands ran through his hair, down his neck, over his chest, down to his stomach, around his back, and then back again, searching frantically, just trying to touch him – to feel him.

He responded much the same, his body seizing all control as he caressed her and kissed her and felt her. When she pulled back suddenly, he was at a complete loss, his eyes darting open in confusion and concern. This response was short-lived when she saw the triumphant gleam in her eyes as she looked down at him. "What is it Waldorf, not what you wanted?" He spat, his hormones still raging but his wounded pride overpowering them – for the time being.

She shook her head slowly, brown curls bouncing about excitedly as she backed off the bed and stood up, with that same triumphant look smiling down at him.

He sighed heavily, sitting up and eyeing her warily. He really had no idea what was going on. He was a little pissed, very turned on, and slightly amused. He really shouldn't be surprised: one of them always had a second agenda. And while he had come with one fully in mind, her eagerness to be with him had shoved it from even the slightest consideration. Now he had lost his opportunity anyway, so he waited patiently for an explanation or some sort of ridiculous demand.

He wondered if she realized how likely it was he would try to meet it – try to do whatever she asked, within reason (and really, the reason did not have to be that good). He wanted her so badly, it was kind of killing him to just wait.

Blaire needed words.

When he showed up, she hadn't cared why he was there, all she wanted was his lips on hers, his skin on her skin. And the thought consumed her. But once she had it, once her initial desire was met, it was immediately overridden by a new one. She needed him. She needed him to be hers, and she needed to be his. She didn't need to feel it, she didn't even need to _know_ it – she already did. But she needed him to say it.

It wasn't the three words, eight letters. It really wasn't. That would be nice, that would be really, _really_ nice. But not even what she was looking for. She just needed him to say…something. She wasn't even really sure yet. But she knew she had to act like she was, otherwise there was no way she'd win. And when she played games, especially games with Chuck Bass, she intended to win.

So she continued staring at Chuck, with a very Chuck-like smirk perched on her lips.

He noticed. "You know, Waldorf, that smirk looks almost as good on you as it does on me." His eyes flicker when her cheeks light up, but her expression doesn't change.

"You know, Bass, a lot of things look good on me," she stated simply. She hated getting sidetracked, but this was a valid point.

"A lot of things look even better off you," he noted smugly. He hated getting sidetracked, but he also hated missing an opportunity.

Her cheeks flushed, and she returned her focused to the current task. She stared at him, waiting for him to make a move. She would see whether or not it was the right one.

They stayed like that, locked in each other's gaze, for entirely too long. He was getting frustrated, tension building up inside of him. Why did she have to look so damn good?

"Blair. What are you waiting for?" He decided that if he asked her, maybe she'd just tell him. Maybe it would really be that simple and easy. Blair rolled her eyes and he instantly chided himself. Who did he think he was kidding, she'd never make it that easy. She wouldn't be Blair if she did.

She stared at him in continued silence, wondering if he would try again or if she would really have to walk him through this. She really should figure out what she wanted. That would make this easier. Then she would know how to lead him to the right response – to any response – but she didn't even know what she was looking for. So she maintained her silence and crossed her fingers that he would find the right thing to say.

Chuck was getting restless. He finally got up and strode towards her, a new fire in his eyes. He was going to have her, and was going to have her _now_. "Blair," he whispered huskily as he grasped both her arms firmly and leaned in close.

Her eyes widened. She did not want him that close. Well, she did want him that close, but not before he said…something. Something really good. Something romantic, or sweet, or…her thoughts trailed as he advanced further, closing the gap between their bodies…or maybe even half decent. Yes, that would probably do for now.

"Blair," he repeated, pleased when her heard her breath hitch, "I don't know what you're thinking right now." He felt her melting against him, her resolve weakening by the second. "But," he whispered softly, seductively…and suddenly seriously, "I know that I'm thinking about how much I want you right now. And how much I'm going to want you tomorrow, and the next day, and the next, because you have this crazy hold over me. I _need_ you. All of you. Completely. And I've got this strange feeling that you just might need me too."

Throughout his entire speech, Blair could feel herself falling into him, pressing into him, and she sighed contentedly. Because it was perfect. She suddenly knew exactly what she wanted, and it was everything he just said.

Still, she pushed him back a little and looked into his eyes. She searched them. She saw the desire, the pent up passion, even a little bit of frustration, but past everything she saw an earnestness that she knew he couldn't fake. She smiled. She smiled so hard she thought she might burst.

He had never seen a more beautiful smile. He kissed her, and she kissed him back, and they were kissing, and they were touching, and they were doing, and they were being. They were Chuck and Blair, Blair and Chuck, and they didn't make any sense, and they were perfect.


End file.
